I married a celebrity!
by Succubus-angel-13
Summary: Sora's life is lonely and boring, that is until she meets a famous celebrity and they both fall in love!


****

I married a celebrity!!!

Kay, I have no idea why I started this fic, I guess I had nothing else better to do! Well, here it goes. Um, this is a romance story involving Sora and Paul walker…strange? Good, but you might end up liking it as a result.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prologue, meet Sora and Paul.

With Sora, you can immediately fall in love with her at the first glance. Her beautiful flaming red hair is just one inch above her shoulders, and her lean body will make any man drool in lust. Enough about her looks, now about her personality. She is a kind-hearted, brilliant, bright, imaginative and creative young woman. If she didn't have her seductive looks, then she would definitely be the teacher's pet type of girl. 

Now at the age of twenty-eight, she is still desperately trying to pursue a career in art, but every fine arts school has rejected her submissions of work in the past. Oh yes, and did I mention that she is single? That might change…

Paul Walker is probably one of the rising stars of today, and his looks and charm makes the girl's hearts melt like ice on a grill. Best known for starring in the movie "the fast and the furious", and "the skulls". But despite his popularity, he still is lonely and is trying to find the right woman for him to spend the rest of his life with. 

Nothing else much I should say, so let's just get on with the story now, shall we?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"…just…one more….eye….left…to…do…." 

RIIING!!!!

"Aw shit! You just had to ring right when I was trying to finish the eye, did you!!?!"

Sora quickly stumbled out of her chair and picked up the ringing telephone.

"Sora Takenouchi, how may I help you?" asked Sora in her innocent and happy voice.

"Hello, this is Sora T-T-takeenouchee?"

"Yes…and it's pronounced Tah-kehn-ouh-chee."

"oh, okay, yes yes yes, I understand now."

"Okay, how may I help you sir?"

"I saw an ad in the newspaper about you being able to paint a custom painting for me?"

'Yes, that's correct, why?"

"I would like you to make a portrait of my dog."

"….."

"Sora? Can you make a portrait of my doggie?"

"Um….uh…SURE!"

"Oh! Thank-you Miss Sora! Thank you!"

"Okay, your welcome sir!"

Sora rested the reciever down onto the table, and did a little dance of happiness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"PAUL WALKER! OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU!!! AHHHH!" 

Tons of fans awaited the approaching black limousine to the Japanese hotel. Feeling nervous, the twenty eight year old actor bravely stepped out of the car, waving and smiling to his screaming fans.

He quickly made his way to the entrance, and into the grand hotel lobby. Paul walked over to the front desk, and placed his suitcase down onto the ground.

"Hello miss…"

The Japanese woman seemed to ignore him.

"Um, hello?"

Still, silence.

"Um…uh, let's see…" Paul unzipped a small pocked in his suit case, and pulled out a phrase book.

"Kan-eech-e-wah?"

The woman looked up, and smiled.

"Hello, welcome to our hotel, you need a room, sir?"

Paul was shocked.

"You, you can speak English?"

"Yes, of course. Now are you booked for a room"

"Um, yeah. Last name Walker."

She began to type in his last name, and she looked up and smiled.

"Okay, you get the suite on the sixth floor, here's your card key, and enjoy your stay!"

"Thanks." Paul took the card key, picked up his suit case and made his way to the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora grabbed her brief case and walked out of her apartment. She quickly walked down the stairs and stepped out of the building's door, and into the pouring rain.

"AW dammit, I forgot my umbrella." she said, but she simply went on and began to walk to the nearby bar.

She pushed open the door, and took off her jacket when she arrived. The bartender smiled and greeted her when she sat down at the bar table.

"Hi, Matt, usual please." said Sora picking up her brief case.

"Okay Sora, Orange juice with vodka."

"Man, the damn school rejected my application...AGAIN!"

"Guess you need to try harder Sora. But Don't worry, you'll get in, I know it." he said giving her a quick smile at the end.

"Thanks Matt, you're the only one who I can really talk to."

"No problem." he said.

The door opened and in came a man with a dripping wet coat, who sat down right next to Sora at the bar.

"Hi." he said.

"Um, hi." Sora replied giving him a friendly smile.

Sora looked at him again, and then instantly knew who he was.

"P-Paul Walker? Is that you?" asked Sora stuttering.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm here for a month, just having some time off."

"Oh..my…..how are you? Y-ou look…um…..fantastic!" said Sora still in shock.

"I'm fine, and you look….beautiful…."

"Pardon?"

"What? Oh…I said…um…I…." he tried to say a sentence, but wouldn't succeed.

Sora blushed and smiled.

"You said I was beautiful, thanks. Oh! I'm Sora Takenouchi." holding out her hand.

"Hm, nice to meet you Sora." he replied, giving her a gentle, yet firm handshake.

"Wait, your last name is Japanese, yet, you don't look asian..'

"Oh, my mother was Caucasian, and my dad was Japanese, guess I look a lot more like my mother."

"Yeah…" he said with a sigh.

Over two hours have passed, and the two were still talking with each other, having interesting conversations, and really getting to know each other. Then Paul finally had to guts to ask her out.

"Now I almost never do this, but, I'd like to take you out for dinner…sometime…during my stay here…" he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Oh…um…..I…guess…SURE! Why not?"

"Great! When should we go out and at what time?"

"Oh, how about tomorrow, at 6:00?"

"Okay, that sounds good! Well I need to go, I guess I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Bye Paul…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

So, what do you think? I don't care if some of you think it sucks. Please read and review, and I'll try to update often! PS, in my profile it says that I'm a guy…I was lying…..sorry!!! 

  



End file.
